


All or Nothing

by M_97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_97/pseuds/M_97
Summary: This is a very hungry chapter loosely based on horny Twitter and its lack of face sitting moments. Chapter is very sexual so yeah Minors plz don't.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Hope this satisfies your hunger for today. Any typos I'm very sorry. English is my second language and well I'm also dyslexic so for the life of me sometimes I really don't see them. Don't hesitate to point them out.  
> Happy reading horny squad.  
> M.

Adora

The door to the room we share on the castle opens and the mechanical hiss pulls my attention in. Sometimes I wonder if she has the ability to bend light. Cause every time I look at her the mountains and cliffs of her body always are accentuated in the most sensual way possible. 

She's wearing almost nothing. Lingerie that leaves little to nothing to the imagination. Her ass resting against the door frame. My eyes traveling up the curve of her butt black thong hugging her better than I do.

"Fuck me" She bites her bottom lip and I can't stand this sexual tension anymore.

"Are those orders Force Captain?"

"Catra come here" I pat my lap as she walks over.

"Is this too much?" Only the light from the nightstand was on but I know her silhouette from a mile away.

She straddles on my lap her thighs on mine. Skin to skin contact my body always craves. Her tail loosely tangling around my ankle. She tilts my head back so we're staring at each other again.

"Excuse me ma'am but we here value the amount of effort that went into this costume. Your ass right now is some top-shelf merch." I grab her bare skin and a smile that could light this world on fire crosses her face. Low purrs follow.

"So why are you in your nigh shirt?" Catra asks as she pushes the material over my head. "Well don't I have a say in having clothe or not around here?" I say half baked grin on my lips.

"You clearly don't understand my rules idiot. I thought we already decided it's everything off place" I leave my ass grabbing to discard my shirt.

"Why are you not kissing me?" I say as my eyes drag slowly over her brown breast. Catra shakes her head not commenting but still not a hundred percent complacent with the order. My arm hooking behind her and taking her bra off in one swift movement. She lowers her body so her bare chest is pressed to mine.

"I wanted to see your pupils dilate as you roamed my body. Turns me on so much how you examine everything. Hey, eyes up here." Catra tilts my head with one finger so I'm not sucking on the skin right above her breast. Her nails digging into my flesh still not hard enough to bring blood. Just enough to be deliciously sensual.

"This thong is going to be the death of me you know" Oh she knows. Her low purrs feel the room as we continue to tease each other on the sofa.

Her hands tangle at the back of my hair and she does the lightest pull that never fails to bring a moan to my lips. Her lustful eyes have a billion things going on behind them but she will never tell me. I press my lips to her soft skin. Darting my tongue out to taste her. Trailing my path down her aroused nipple, her ribcage and stoping at the bottom of her abdomen. I look up and her head is tilted back. Her eyes close. Yup, I will never get over her turned on face.

"Have you ever wanted to sit on my face?" Catra's eyebrows go up in a half a second. I can see the fake question marks written all over her face

"To... sit... on your... face?" I nod slowly.

"I can't say I have" she says between her fangs.

"Well, I have." Her rosy cheeks are a dead give away that I just made her a little nervous.

"You have... pictured me... sitting on your... face" I nod and her lips are hiding a smile that she refuses to show me.

I stand up so fast that a little yelp escapes her lips.

Catra

She carries me to the King size bed sitting herself down with me still straddling on her thighs."I'm going to make you come today and you will forget there was a yesterday or there will be a tomorrow after it" Adora says with determination looking up at me as her calloused hands squeezing my butt roughly. She tilts her head and kisses me. I bite on her bottom lip and feel her smile as she keeps driving me insane with her hands.

I will need an eternity to understand her and how she leads in the bedroom because she changes our pace every three seconds. One moment my hips are moving to the touch of her fingers and the next she leaves me with desire as he grabs my ass and continues up to the back of my head to deepen our kiss.

She suddenly pulls back. Cool air hitting on my nipples and my body shivers a little. My eyes open as I see her fighting with both of our bodies to set us down in the middle of the bed. I laugh a little but she's not letting me help her.

"Adora you're such a freaking idiot"

"Shut it" She says with a grin. 

Her tight muscles tensing and releasing themselves under the stress. I'm still on her thighs but now her head is against the pillow and she looks up at me with the most sensual smile. My eyes come down her chest chiseled by the gods. A little reddish color creeping her neck. She's so lean.

"Can't get over how sexy your abs look under me." Her muscles contract as I run my nails over her faint six-pack.

"Glad you enjoy them so much." Her hand bunch around my black thong. 

"Take this off" I get off of her just enough to slide my underwear but she pulls me in as fast as she can on top of her.

"Get up and get that damn pussy where it belongs" She settles back and guides my hands to the headboard. Her bluntness is a different side of her that makes my already wet heat pulse. She grabs my hips as she looks up at me between my thighs.

"Well, this is what I call a view." I almost laugh but she molds her lips to my heat as she guides my hips over her face. Her tongue never misses the tempo and my hips dance with the same rhythm of her licks.

Her breathing hits the skin just above my clit and pressure builds all around my lower abdomen. I kind of want to escape from her slow to fast torture but she doesn't let me. My fingertips go white because of the grip I'm keeping on the headboard. Nails digging into the hard material. sorry Sparkles. 

Adora moans into my soul melting my purrs and her hunger into one award-winning opera."I'm close" I say my eyes closed so hard it hurts. She doesn't miss a beat, one of her hands coming up and very roughly pinching my nipple between her fingers. Heat gathers in my bundle and my head falls forwards as the first wave of the orgasm hits. She keeps a slow rhythm this time but my hips contrast her movements by thrusting forward. The fact that she notices and brings her hands down to my thighs so I stay in place is making me even more desperate. Adora breathes hard as she sucks on my clit and I'm a goner. I hit the orgasm so hard my vision starts to blur and I see stars all around me. Her fingers keep digging into my back as she continues her movements. My body still shivering and my thighs sore from today's workout. 

I open my eyes to see Adora's face still between my legs one of her hands lowering down my back. She's still looking at me. Her face glistening with my juices. Silently asking for what she wants to do. My body lurches forward wanting to escape her torture as she slides one finger in and then two, then three. Her mouth continuing the deathly play of sucking and then bitting my thighs. 

"That's it, baby. Come for me once again" Her warm breath lighting a fire only she can put out. The coordination between her fingers. The pressure between my legs and my ass throbbing around her rough calloused fingers. Colors around me start to blend together. Ambrosia of all the senses in my body as I ride her waves of pleasure. 

Eventually, I plop next to her trying to catch my breath. 

She comes on top of me with her face glistening. Adora doesn't clean herself up she just stares at me with a grin on her face.  
"You were very wet you know" I'm tomato red and I know it.  
"I can see"  
"Want to taste?"  
"To..." she presses her lips to mine her slippery face between my hands.  
"That was nastyyyyyy"  
"Stop it you love it" She knows I do.  
We stayed like that for a while. Our tired bodies resting next to each other. The smell of love in the air.

To be continued...


End file.
